Negotiations
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Van Pelt and Lisbon get kidnapped. Cho, Rigsby, and Jane have to find them before something horrible happens, but what if something horrible has already happened? Rigsby/Van Pelt and Jisbon. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay! I'm back! My computer died and went to Heaven, but after CPR I revived it, with the help of Geek Squad of course. This is just to help get me back in the swing of stories again!**_

_**I know this probably wouldn't happen in real life, but pretend okay? SUMMARY: Van Pelt and Lisbon get kidnapped, blah blah blah the usual. Rigsby/Van Pelt and Jisbon! **_

_**I don't own them, damn, and review!**_

Teresa Lisbon's day was not starting off on a good note. She had overslept, the hot water didn't work in the shower, and her only carton of milk was spoiled. To top it all off, her car wouldn't start.

"_Van Pelt." _

Lisbon leaned against the door of her apartment and explained her problems to Van Pelt, "Hey Van Pelt, it's Lisbon, my car wouldn't start, and I was hoping you could give me a ride to work today?"

"_Sure Boss, I'll be at your place in ten minutes." _

--

Later that day, Lisbon sighed and rolled her neck, grimacing when it cracked. She really needed a few days off. A nice beach with warm sand and cold beer…

A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie and she opened her eyes.

"Come in."

Grace van Pelt stepped inside the office and smiled nervously, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, let me get my stuff together and we can go."

Cho, Rigsby, and Jane had all left by the time Van Pelt and Lisbon headed towards Van Pelt's Jeep.

"Today was pretty boring." Van Pelt said, trying to ease the awkwardness of the atmosphere.

"It could have been worse." Lisbon shrugged.

"How?"

"It could have been Monday." Lisbon replied as she headed around to the passenger side.

"It is Monday, Boss."

"See? It just got worse." Lisbon smiled as she closed her door. Van Pelt started the engine and backed out of the parking space.

They were about two miles out when Van Pelt slammed on the brakes. Lisbon nearly smashed her head on the dashboard at the sudden movement, "What the hell-"

"Do you smell that?" Van Pelt's voice wavered nervously.

"Smell what?" Lisbon asked before everything went black.

--

Patrick Jane sat on the leather couch in the CBI office, looking peacefully asleep on the outside. Inside, however, he was going insane. Lisbon should have been here by now. It was 7 o'clock, and usually Lisbon was here at 6:30. Something didn't feel right about this. Of course, she could have overslept, or her car may not have been out of the shop and she had to call Van Pelt to give her a ride like yesterday. Yes, that had to be it.

--

When Lisbon woke up, everything hurt. It felt like she had been run over by a cement truck, and then the truck had gone back over her in reverse. It took all her power to open her eyes. At first, she couldn't see a thing, and then as her eyes adjusted the dim lighting, she became worried.

The room she was in was most likely a basement of some sort. It had cement walls and concrete floors. The door was in the far right corner of the room, and it was solid wood, from what she could see, the lock was on the other side. Quite frankly, she had no clue how there was any light in the room at all.

After deciding that there wasn't any immediate danger, she let her mind wander to how the hell she had gotten stuck in this basement. She had gone to work with Van Pelt because her car wouldn't start…she had most likely gone home with her too…but where in the story line was she abducted?

--

Grace Van Pelt didn't enjoy sleeping on the floor. Ever since 'camping' with her brother in 6th grade on the floor of their kitchen, sleeping on hard floors only led to neck pains and grouchy moods. Which would explain why her neck and back hurt so badly. But that didn't explain why the rest of her body ached, from her toes to her scalp, everything was sore.

She could tell she wasn't alone. There was someone else breathing next to her, wherever she was.

"Agent Van Pelt, I know you're awake."

Grace forced her eyes open and a man's face came into view. He had curly brown hair, which fell over the tips of his elf-like ears. His whole face was pale, which made his emerald green eyes pop. He would be slightly attractive if he wasn't so pale, and holding her against her will in a small room with little lighting.

"Oh my, you're a pretty one. I'll have some fun with you, now won't I?" the man grinned.

--

"Okay, I'm worried." Wayne Rigsby put the file he was reading down on his desk and stood up.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now let's do something about it, shall we?" Patrick Jane spoke from the couch.

"Like what? The boss and Van Pelt probably just are running late." Kimball Cho reasoned from his desk.

"Two hours late? And without calling to tell us?" Jane pointed out as he stood up as well. "Did you call their phones?"

Rigsby picked up his desk phone and dialed, then he put the phone on speaker and the three men gathered around.

The phone picked up, but no one said anything on the other line.

"Grace?" Rigsby asked, breaking the silence of the office.

"_Guess again."_

"Who is this!?" Rigsby demanded as Cho and Jane exchanged worried glances.

"_That is a question to which you will get no answer. Try again."_

"Why do you have-" Rigsby started, but Jane cut him off, "What are you doing with Agents Lisbon and Van Pelt?"

"_I'm just having some fun with these two gorgeous girls."_ The man's voice was sadistically calm, and right before the phone disconnected, you could hear muffled shouts and a fairly decent struggle.

"I think we have a problem." Jane said as he stared at the phone, which had disconnected exactly two minutes and 33 seconds ago.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm going to try to update this story every other day, but we'll see! Please review everyone who reads, loved it or hated it, I just want to know what you think and why you put it on alert or something! This chapter is going to be one of the more violent ones, just in advance! I don't own them!**_

The training Grace Van Pelt had gotten when she went into law enforcement made her fight back. When the man turned his back on her while talking to Rigsby, she had managed to kick his legs from behind, he had stumbled forward, momentarily stunned. He had quickly recovered though, and turned, grabbing her by the neck and forcing her back against the wall, where he delivered a few hard blows to her face and neck. The man then released his death-grip and Grace slid down the wall to the floor. Before leaving, the man kicked her in the ribs. He then left her whimpering in the corner of the musky basement.

--

"Uhh, I don't really know how to work this…it's normally Grace's job." Wayne Rigsby said from behind his desk, where he was attempting at using the voice analyzing software to ID their suspect.

The computer let out a loud beep and Rigsby jumped backwards, "I didn't do it!" Patrick Jane chuckled, despite the situation, and took Rigsby's place behind the desk.

"Oh…uh huh….well…." Jane nodded to himself and mumbled under his breath as he scrolled down the computer screen. Kimball Cho slammed his pen down his desk, "Care to share?"

"That rhymed." Jane was trying his best to be annoying to keep the atmosphere a little more normal, he hoped it was working. "And sure, I'll share, if you're nice to me."

"For God's sake, Jane, Lisbon and Van Pelt are missing! This is no time for manners!" Rigsby growled as he paced behind Jane and Cho's desks. Jane smiled inwardly, _it worked._

"Okay…we have three matches of who it could be. First is James Leroy Davidson, age…well he's out."

"Why?" Cho asked as he typed the name in on his computer. "Oh."

"Hey! Tell me please." Rigsby came up behind Jane and scanned the screen, "He's 82. He isn't doing much of anything from Silver Springs Retirement Center."

"How did he even come up as a match?" Cho wondered aloud.

"He was a motivational speaker." Jane answered.

"Can we get back on subject please?" Rigsby asked, growing impatient. He pulled a chair up in between Cho and Jane and crossed his arms angrily. He LOVED Grace. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

"Next up…Silas Matthew Edwards, age 36. He was a professor of criminal law at Berkley until…oh." Jane stopped reading and his face fell.

"Until what?" Cho stood and came up behind Jane as well.

"Until Lisbon arrested him for the attempted murder of a student." Rigsby finished.

"Another plus or negative depending on how you look at it, he got out 2 years after Lisbon arrested him, and then Van Pelt arrested him for attempted robbery." Jane ran a hand down his face and went back to his desk.

"I'm thinking he's our guy." Cho concluded as he went back to his desk to think up a plan of action.

--

The door in the corner swung open with such force, Teresa Lisbon shot up and immediately regretted it as her vision swam and her head throbbed.

Once her vision cleared, she saw a man standing over her, grinning evilly. He looked like an elf or hobbit from Lord of the Rings. He yanked her shirt off of her body with one hand, something no one had ever been able to do, even on those drunken one night stands.

As his clammy hands skimmed over her taut stomach, she attempted to roll away from him. He struck her across the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. As Lisbon coughed and struggled to breathe, the man took advantage of it, cutting her pants off with a knife that had been concealed in his pants pocket. After he was finished, he took a step back, admired her, and left. Lisbon sat in the corner of the bed, still struggling to breathe, wondering what the hell had just happened.

--

Minelli scratched his head as he stood in the doorway of Agent Lisbon's office. In his over 20 years of law enforcement, never had he had two agents from the same team go missing before, especially when set team wasn't working a case.

He hoped they would find them in time. _I can't think like that. They WILL find them. Alive._

_--_

"You're gorgeous." Silas Edwards whispered harshly as he grabbed Grace's hair and pulled her up by it. Grace glared at him once she was eye level with him. Silas laughed cruelly as he slapped her.

"Gorgeous girl with a terrible attitude, eh?"

Grace didn't answer; she just looked away, praying Rigsby would figure this whole thing out soon. Even though she knew Jane would be the one putting the majority of the pieces of the puzzle into their places.

Edwards slipped the knife out of his pocket and exaggeratedly flashed it in front of Grace's eyes.

"Do you want this to be a part of your body or not?"

When Grace didn't respond, Silas flipped her cell phone out of his pocket and turned it on, grinning as he dialed.

--

Rigsby's desk phone rang, and he sighed dejectedly, they had been working for three hours now trying to locate Silas Edwards with no luck.

"Rigsby."

"_Agent Rigsby! Ms. Van Pelt is disobeying. What do you think I should do with her?"_

Rigsby motioned Cho, Minelli, and Jane over and clicked the phone onto speaker, "How about you let her and Agent Lisbon go?" Rigsby tried.

"_Ha. Cute, but I was thinking more along the lines of this…"_

The four men huddled closer to the phone, wondering if they were missing something. Silas Edwards' maniacal laugh filled the speaker and bubbled through the squad room. Following closely behind the laughter was a scream, not a terrified scream, but a blood-curdling, pain filled scream.

Minelli and Cho gripped the edges of the table harder, until their knuckles turned white. Rigsby paled and stormed out of the room, fully prepared to kill whoever got in his way. Jane sat at Rigsby's computer and started to work on tracing the call.

--

Lisbon had been almost asleep when she heard the scream. Her heart had momentarily stopped beating, her breath hitched in her throat, and one word managed to sneak it's way it out into the darkness.

"_Grace..."_

_**Very quickly, I know it seems like Grace got all the 'attention', but next chapter is going to be another violent one, with Lisbon. Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it's been so long. The weather here was REALLY nice so I didn't want to spend it all inside. I won't kill them. I couldn't bring myself to do it, so don't worry there! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And I don't own them!**_

_**XX**_

Silas Edwards sat in his living room and tried to wipe the blood off of his shirt. Maybe stabbing the red-headed agent was the best idea. It was only her leg though, so it wouldn't scar her pretty face. But said as it sounded, he felt bad for Agent Van Pelt. She didn't deserve the horrible things that had happened to her.

Agent Lisbon though, she needed to be shown that it wasn't only Van Pelt who got to have fun.

--

Grace van Pelt used her bloody shirt to stop the bleeding from her leg. The knife had gone in just below her knee, and it didn't look like it had hit any major arteries. The man had pulled the knife back out, so she didn't have to worry about that.

With her shirt off and bunched around her calf, the basement seemed so much colder than it had before. The floor and wall, which were covered in blood, mixed together until her vision swam. It made her so nauseous she clamped her eyes shut and prayed. But closing her eyes was the wrong thing to do, before she knew it her eyes wouldn't open and all thoughts left her mind.

--

Teresa Lisbon rested her back against the concrete wall and tried to imagine the least harmful things the man could have done to van Pelt to make her scream like that. The worst part was that she couldn't think of anything non-life threatening that could have made her scream like that.

The door to her room flew open and the man stormed in. He wasn't wearing the same shirt from earlier. _Probably because it was covered in blood. _Lisbon mentally smacked herself, if she thought that way; there was no chance in getting them both out alive. And with van Pelt more than likely injured, she had to do all the planning.

"Ready to play?"

--

The main thought going through Lisbon's head while the man was staring at her with passionate anger was that now she doesn't have to wonder what van Pelt went through, since she was about to live it.

--

Silas wondered what to do with Agent Lisbon. He figured it wasn't doing him any good standing here, so he crouched down above her and planted a hard kiss on her lips to see how she would react. When she pulled away and slapped him, he grinned.

"A fighter, this will be fun." Silas licked his lips as he slapped her back. Her breath hitched and smacked her once more.

"You hit me, so I should get to hit you back, right?" Lisbon looked away from him and clenched and unclenched her jaw. "Oh you two. I'm not going to do with you what I did with van Pelt. That would be too boring. I'm gonna mix it up a bit."

Lisbon watched as he pulled a phone out of his pocket, she recognized it as van Pelt's.

--

As his desk phone rang again, Rigsby's breath hitched. The last time it had rang, Grace had screamed. It wasn't an experience he wanted to relive. He motioned Minelli, Jane, and Cho over again, just in case.

"Rigsby."

"_Hello Agent Rigsby. Did you know that you are Grace's number 1 speed dial? But that's beside the point. The point I'm calling is because Agent Lisbon won't cooperate now. What should I do with her?"_

Minelli ran a hand down his face; he was closer with Lisbon than with Van Pelt, so if he heard her scream in pain, he couldn't handle it.

"_No answer? Well I guess I'll just go with plan B then…"_

The four men stared at each other, dreading what was coming next.

--

Lisbon braced herself as the man pulled her up by her hair and slammed her small body against the wall. The soreness of her body was intensified by one hundred as he kneed her in the stomach.

She let out a hiss of pain as he continued to knee her stomach. He let go of her hair and she crumpled to the ground. He kicked her hard in the back before picking the phone back up.

"Looks like Agent Lisbon may not make it." Silas stated as he watched Lisbon's eyes slide shut.

--

Jane walked out of the precinct and towards his car. He had gotten a location from the cell phone this last time Edwards had called. He had to get Lisbon and Van Pelt out of there soon.

"Jane!" Rigsby hollered as he jogged after him. "I'm coming with you. Minelli is trying to find more information and Cho is going to come out in about five minutes with back-up."

"Hurry up." Jane muttered as he started the engine and sped off towards where he hoped two of his four favorite females were being tortured.

_**I know you hate it when I do 2 author's notes, but next chapter will have more action. Sorry this is so short but I'm really distracted! Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm going to be nice and update before I go on a retreat this weekend since everyone wants to know what happens! I got more reviews on that chapter than normal, and it would be GREAT if you all could do that again for me? I don't own any of them, as hard as I wish it still hasn't happened.**_

Silas Edwards knew the CBI was on their way here. He wasn't stupid. He had, after all, been a professor of criminal law. Which is why it was quite ludicrous he was being chased by the police. He knew he had gotten a little rough with his student, Carissa Baker, but _damn,_ she was hot. They had been making out and she had pushed him away. He had proceeded to choke her until she blacked out.

Then Miss Hero Teresa Lisbon had come along and arrested him. Prison hadn't been as bad as he had chalked it up to be, but then another bitch, Grace Van Pelt decided to play hero like her boss when he had tried to withdrawal some money from his savings account, and pulled his gun when they wouldn't give it to him.

The sound of a car outside made him jump up, and in his haste he knocked a vase over. Silas locked the dead bolt on his front door and ran down to the Dungeon, or his basement as everyone else he knew called it.

In his rush, he forgot to lock the backdoor.

--

Rigsby and Jane pulled up to the small house that bordered the secluded edge of the desert. The UPS man was walking away from the front porch, checking something off on his clipboard. Jane studied him to make sure he wasn't their guy walking away literally right by their faces.

Rigsby waited impatiently for Jane to stop staring at the delivery man. As Jane sized the UPS man up, Rigsby took in his surroundings. The house was at one point, white. Now, however, it was more of a brownish-gray, from desert sand and freak rainstorms. The curtains were all tightly closed, and they were all dark green. The front door was white, with a black metal screen on the outside. It was a one-level ranch style home, but if this was where he was keeping Grace and Lisbon, there had to be a basement.

"What are you waiting for?" Jane asked as he stepped up onto the small cement porch, with a green _welcome _mat adorning the center. Rigsby rolled his eyes and joined Jane on the small attachment.

"Mr. Edwards!" Rigsby shouted as he banged his fist into the door twice. When there wasn't an answer, Rigsby knocked three more times.

"He isn't going to answer." Jane whispered as he reached forward. The screen opened with a creak, but the white front door was locked. "Back door."

Rigsby obediently followed Jane around the back of the small home. Jane stopped by a window that was half covered in dry dirt and held one finger up to silence him. Rigsby leaned a little closer, trying to understand what Jane was doing. Then he heard it, the all too familiar sounds of a struggle, and things being thrown around.

Rigsby pulled his gun, and then pulled his spare one out too, and handed that one to Jane, just in case. The two men silently ran to the back door, and when it swung wide open, they slowly made their way inside.

-

Silas Edwards walked into the room he was keeping Grace van Pelt in. She was lying unconscious on the floor. He didn't want to hurt someone who wasn't even awake to experience the ecstasy with him, so turned and went into Teresa Lisbon's room. Lisbon was slouched against the wall, breathing irregularly. She was barely conscious, but it would do.

Edwards crossed the tiny room and knelt in front of her. He reached one arm out and tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. She shied away from his touch, and he frowned. With the same arm, he struck her across the face. When she didn't show any signs of appreciation, fear, or any other emotion, he continued to smack her. Still Lisbon maintained a stony expression. He slipped the knife out of his pocket and gently dragged it along her calf, making streams of blood trickle into the already stained mattress underneath her.

-

The pain in her calves was excruciating. He wasn't even cutting that deep, but Lisbon assumed it was all her old bruises that were hurting so much. She was too weak to even show emotion, which meant she was running out of strength. Teresa Lisbon knew her limits, and she was already outside of them.

The sound of a door closing upstairs could be faintly heard through the floor, and the man stopped what he was doing and froze. He recovered within five seconds, and pulled Lisbon up by her hair. He kicked one foot out and pushed the door open. She was vaguely aware of being lifted in the air by her hair, which made everything ache. She closed her eyes when she got dizzy standing, and allowed herself to go slightly limp in the man's arms.

-

Rigsby mentally shot himself when he heard the backdoor slam. Great, now Edwards knew they were in the house. Jane was rapidly walking towards a door on the far side of the home. It was in a weird location, if the door opened into a bedroom, the bedroom couldn't exist. It would be in the desert. Jane pushed it open with his foot and they cautiously crept down a dark staircase.

Awaiting them at the end of the stairway was a dark hallway with several doors on each side. The door on the very end of the right side was open, but there was no noise coming from anywhere inside.

-

As Rigsby carefully made his way down the hall, stopping in every other door frame for protection, he figured he looked something like a ninja, a ninja on his way to save the damsel in distress. As he peered in the open door, his heart momentarily forgot to pump blood. His body temperature probably dropped a few degrees, and he almost lost his grip on his gun.

Silas Edwards was standing in the far corner of the tiny cell, with Lisbon in his arms. Boss was limp in Edwards' embrace, and her face was ashen. She had blood staining her legs and bruises covered her face, chest, stomach, arms, and legs. Lisbon was only in her underwear, if one could still refer to it as that, since it was dirty, bloody, and ripped.

"I see you." Edwards snapped as he adjusted his grip on the knife he had to Lisbon's throat. Rigsby and Jane stepped in the doorway, with Jane more in the room than Rigsby.

Jane scanned Lisbon, she was alive at least. For how much longer was anybody's guess. Jane had Rigsby's gun in the pocket of his suit, hidden from Edwards' view. Jane slipped his hands in his pant's pockets and attempted a smile.

"How about you let Agent Lisbon go?"

Edwards scoffed at the idea, and instead pressed the knife tighter to her throat. Lisbon didn't make any sign of being aware of what was happening, or even of being conscious. She was fading fast, and this negotiation may take longer than she had left. Jane was too busy assessing the situation to notice Rigsby slip away.

-

The last door on the left was locked. All the other doors on the right side were locked. Rigsby agitatedly slapped the soft dirt wall in frustration. Where the hell was Grace?

He stepped across the small hallway and tried the first door on the left. It opened right up, revealing an empty room. Rigsby gave up and silently went back to check on Jane before continuing through the last of the rooms.

--

If this had been any old victim instead of Lisbon, Jane was positive he couldn't kill Edwards. But this _was _Lisbon, and it _was _Van Pelt, and Jane cared for them almost as much as he cared for his wife and daughter.

Edwards' became twitchy. His hand started to quiver as he tried to keep a steady hand to hold the knife to Lisbon's throat. His eyes were bloodshot, and they darted all over the place. This wasn't a stress induced panic attack, or a seizure. Jane waited another minute before quickly glancing sideways at Rigsby.

"He's high. Higher than a kite." Jane stated as he took a step forward. The sudden movement made Edwards jump, which in turn made the knife to Lisbon's throat nick her skin, causing a small trickle of blood to stain her porcelain neck.

"Rigsby, do you have a clear shot?" Jane murmured out of the side of his mouth. Rigsby didn't say anything in response, just aligned his gun, squeezed the trigger, and prayed Silas Edwards stayed still for a millisecond.

-

Jane watched as Silas Matthew Edwards fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. The dead weight of his arms around Lisbon caused her to tumble down with him. Jane leaped forward and caught her before she landed in Edwards' blood. He wrapped his arms around her small, broken body and gently laid her against the wall by the door.

Jane slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and called Minelli to say they had Lisbon, and needed an ambulance right away. Jane shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over Lisbon's shoulders. After making sure she was warmer and had stopped bleeding, Jane noticed that Rigsby was gone, presumably to find Grace.

_**No updates until Sunday at the earliest! Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is gonna be a short one!**_

_**Review! **_

Rigsby went back to the only other door that had opened, the first door on the left side. He fully entered the room and looked around. It was a room like the one Lisbon had been in, except the walls were packed mud instead of cement. He turned back towards the doorway and studied it. This underground dungeon jutted out from the right side of the house and circled it from the back as well. There was a disturbance in the wall to the right of the doorframe. If this was another room, it would be directly under the home. Rigsby stepped forward and touched his hand to where the dirt was different in texture. It crumbled and slipped to the ground. He looked up and all around to make sure the cell wasn't caving in on him, and then continued to brush the dirt away.

The loosely packed dirt gave way and revealed another door. Rigsby assumed this door had been covered with the loose soil when Edwards had slammed it too hard. It wouldn't open when he pushed on it, pulled on it, or tried to jiggle the knob, so he took a step back and kicked it in with all the strength he had in him.

-

Jane stared down at Lisbon's face and had an overwhelming desire to kill Silas Edwards. He really regretted having Rigsby take the kill-shot, even though it probably saved Lisbon's life, the bastard deserved to be attacked in prison or something equally as painful and slow.

Lisbon was still unconscious, but at least she was alive. He didn't know what he would do if she ended up dying. He would have lost three females in his life that he loved.

Four if Van Pelt wasn't okay.

-

Rigsby froze up for the second time in twenty minutes as he saw Grace lying on the floor. She was almost naked, something he had fantasized about for the longest time, but she was bloody, bruised, and unconscious. Silas Edwards showed little mercy, only leaving her face unscathed.

Rigsby was instantly by Grace's side, taking his shirt off without a second thought and wrapping it around her chest. He checked her leg, where _her _shirt was knotted around her calf. It was still bleeding, although not badly. She already had ugly bruises rising to the surface of her perfect body all over. Rigsby felt a lump form in his throat as he gathered her in his arms and double and triple checked for a pulse.

"Van Pelt…wake up!" Rigsby tried, knowing it probably wouldn't work but not caring, "Grace, I _need _you to wake up. _I love you."_

--

Jane hopped into the ambulance with Lisbon as they took her to the hospital. She was wrapped in a gray cotton blanket that looked terribly itchy, and Jane had been given a cup of water, since the EMT thought he looked pretty bad.

Jane grabbed Lisbon's hand in through the flurry of activity and gave it a gentle squeeze.

--

Minelli, Cho, and two EMT's had to pull Rigsby away from Grace long enough to put her on a stretcher. Rigsby pulled and fought them the whole time, until the gently let go of his bare forearms and he took off for Grace's ambulance.

--

Cho wasn't one to show his emotions. But seeing Lisbon and Van Pelt half naked and covered in blood hadn't been an easy sight to conceal his reaction too. He mustered up all the power he had left to go downstairs and look at the rooms in which they had been held. Seeing all the blood and their clothes scattered and torn about had been too much, and Minelli had forced him to go to the hospital with the team.

--

This time when Grace felt herself becoming conscious, everything hurt again, but not nearly as bad as it had a few hours earlier. A sense of serenity had replaced her sense of panic. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring at a cluster of beeping machines. She hadn't spent much time in hospitals with her as the patient, but she knew they measured her heart, blood pressure, and so on. Someone was in the room with her; she could hear their steady breathing.

Fear washed through her as flashbacks of the kidnapping flashed through her mind. She unconsciously squeezed her fist together, wrapping it tighter around the hand that was enveloping hers.

--

Rigsby felt Grace's hand move and his head instantly shot up off the bed where it had been resting. She was awake. _Oh sweet Jesus, _she was awake!

"What…I….You…Wayne…" Grace struggled to come up with something to say as she stared at him. Rigsby understood what she meant and wrapped his arms around her, careful to avoid her bruises.

"Grace, I love you. Please don't leave me like that again." Rigsby whispered into Grace's copper hair.

"Wayne, I'm sorry." Grace pulled away and looked into his eyes. Her voice was still weak, but she was sounding stronger already.

"Don't be, you couldn't have seen it coming."

"Wayne…I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I love you." Rigsby smiled, and Grace slid over as much as she could with her bandaged leg. Rigsby gently sat next to her, all the while keeping her in his arms.

"Rigsby, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

_**It wasn't as short as it originally was! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is the last chapter besides the epilogue! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I know it implies on the show that Jane's wife and daughter died in his house, but just go along with this because it could have happened! I don't own the show!**_

Patrick Jane paced nervously in front of Teresa Lisbon's front door. She had been released from the hospital yesterday night, after having been there two days. Silas Matthews had bruised almost every one of her ribs, and several cuts on her body. Thankfully there wasn't anything life-threatening. He hadn't visited her in her hospital room because the last time he had been in an actual patient room, someone had died. His wife had died in the room Red John had attacked them in, but his little girl, God bless her, had barely been alive when the police had showed up. She died in her hospital room in the pediatric ward with his arms wrapped around her. Hence, he had been fearful of being in Lisbon's room.

Jane gathered the nerve to rap his knuckles on Lisbon's door and waited. A few minutes later, he heard the locks being slid out of place and the door slipped open, revealing Lisbon. She looked horrible. She was paler than normal, and her skin that wasn't ghastly white and black and blue. She had bandages wrapped around her calves and a few scattered across her body, and another on her neck. She was wearing a white t-shirt that revealed a line of skin between her shirt and the waist of her gray cotton shorts. Jane's breath hitched and he absentmindedly reached out and traced a finger over the bandage on her neck.

"Jane…" Lisbon closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Jane gently pushed her back into her apartment and closed the door. When the back of Lisbon's legs hit the couch, she sank down into the cushions, with Jane sitting next to her.

Jane wrapped his arms around Lisbon and carefully drew her closer, making an effort not to harm her bruises. Lisbon rested her head on his chest. Words weren't needed to explain what they each needed from each other at that moment, and it was probably a good thing, because talking would have made them both awkward.

They stayed in that position for at least an hour, until Jane was sure Lisbon was asleep. "I'm so, so sorry Lisbon." Jane whispered into her brown hair as he gently picked her up and placed her in her bed.

After he left to sleep on the couch, Lisbon whispered back, "Me too."

--

Grace Van Pelt leaned against Wayne Rigsby as he opened the door to his apartment. Grace was staying with him until she felt healthy enough to go on her own. As far as Rigsby was concerned, Grace could stay with him until the day she died.

Rigsby kept his arm cemented around Grace's waist as she limped into his living room. Her copper hair draped over her back, and with every step-hop they took, swished over Rigsby's shoulder too, and he found it quite sexy.

"Thank you, for letting me stay here." Grace smiled up at Rigsby as she balanced back against the kitchen counter.

"Uh, yeah, no problem." Rigsby muttered as ran his hand down the back of his head, a nervous habit. Grace gently pushed away from the counter and stood in front of him, snaking her arms around his waist.

"Calm down." Grace murmured as she kissed his neck, she wasn't one to make the first move, but Rigsby was taking too damn long. Rigsby gently turned her head so their lips met and Rigsby placed his hands on her lower back and tugged her closer.

Right before the kiss turned into something more, Rigsby pulled away, "Are you sure?"

Grace nodded as Rigsby gently placed her on top of the counter, and deepened the kiss.

_**Sorry it's short, I can't seem to make them longer…damn. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I couldn't wait for this chapter. There is going to be a sequel. Not sure what the title is gonna be yet. Review please!!**_

_**8 Weeks Later**_

Lisbon had healed physically, but emotionally, she was still a little damaged. She probably always would be. Jane was helping her though; he had helped her so much. He had been staying in her apartment for two months, and they had sex for the first time last week. She hated to admit it, but she was starting to fall for him.

A scuffling noise from her the door brought her attention back to her office. "What were you smiling about?" Jane asked as he stepped into her office.

She shook her head as he kept prodding, "Was it about how handsome and charming I am?"

A blush crept up Lisbon's cheeks and Jane grinned from ear-to-ear, "I knew it." He crossed her office and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her out of her chair and towards him.

"Jane." Lisbon protested, but her efforts were short-lived as Jane pressed his body against hers and kissed her. She melted into his embrace, like she did every time they kissed. Damn that man.

--

Rigsby anxiously looked from the squad door to Grace's desk and back. She had been living with him for two months, and as far as he knew, she had no plans on moving out. This morning she had an errand to run, but he didn't know that would make her late to work. What if something happened?

As he reached for his phone, he felt a pair of arms snake around his neck. He sighed and dropped the phone back in its cradle. He spun his chair around so he was facing Grace. She was smiling shyly, and she gently untangled herself from around his neck. He stared at her curiously.

"I have something for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled something out, pressing it into his palm and walking away.

--

Lisbon and Jane walked out of her office a few hours later to go home, when someone in the corner caught their eye. Rigsby was sitting at his desk, holding something in his hand and smiling. Van Pelt was leaning against the far wall in the shadows, watching Rigsby with a smile on her face.

Lisbon and Jane shared a look before he wrapped an arm around her waist and leaning over to kiss her as they walked out the door.

_**Any guesses??**_


End file.
